1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window ventilation systems for moving vehicles and, more particularly, to devices for installation in a car or truck window opening to permit interior ventilation for pets contained therein. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a window ventilation device that is removable and adapted to prevent pets from escaping the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many situations when it is desirable to provide ventilation for the interior of a vehicle. Devices which attach to window frames of vehicles are quite common and are used to draw unwanted odors from the interior of the vehicle to the exterior thereof, while permitting air to circulate within the interior from the exterior of the vehicle. It is a common practice to open windows of a vehicle when driving or while the vehicle is parked so as to ventilate tobacco smoke, pet smells and other odors into the atmosphere while simultaneously admiting fresh ambient air into the vehicle interior. However, opening the vehicle window as the vehicle is in motion significantly affects aerodynamic qualities of the vehicle. Moreover, high vehicle speeds may cause excessive airflow into the vehicle.
As a result, many people prefer to use ventilation features available on the control panel of a vehicle to admit fresh air into the vehicle. While a vehicle fan functions adequately in many cases, it still often leaves undesirable odors in the vehicle, especially if the odors have penetrated the vehicle's interior fabric. Consequently, many people still prefer to open windows to allow airflow to enter the vehicle with a greater force. Examples of devices adapted for mounting to a vehicle window structure to permit airflow into a vehicle window are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,457,959, 1,592,667, 1,933,478, 2,557,442, 3,659,516, 3,743,001, 4,463,790, 4,546,693, 4,864,920, 5,570,542 and 6,042,473.
In addition to simple vehicle ventilation, owners of vehicles who also own animals for pets, particularly dogs, often transport the pets in the vehicle passenger compartment. At times, the vehicle owner may desire to leave a window open so that fresh air may enter the vehicle while traveling. Even with air conditioning, there are occasions when leaving the vehicle window open is preferable for the comfort of both the human driver and the animal. However, once the vehicle owner slows down for traffic or slows down and stops for traffic signals, the animal may jump out of an open window and escape the vehicle.
Moreover, there are times when the vehicle owner may wish to leave the vehicle unattended for periods of time and leave the animal inside the passenger compartment. This is particularly common when a vehicle owner makes shopping trips, since most stores do not allow pets to come in. In warm and hot climates, leaving an animal unattended in the passenger compartment of a vehicle can be dangerous to the animal because of rising temperatures in the passenger compartment. If the vehicle owner leaves the window open to permit ventilation, the animal can exit the vehicle through the open window. Opening the window only a small amount is also not a solution as insufficient air will enter the vehicle passenger compartment. As a result of the aforementioned problems, a number of devices have been created to allow air to enter a window opening while preventing a pet contained within the vehicle from escaping. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,364, 4,653,562, 5,829,388, 5,879,048, 5,768,827 and 6,192,628. Unfortunately, many of these devices are complicated to install and quite unsightly. Moreover, some are not particularly easily removable. Finally, many must in fact be removed if inclement weather should occur, a task which is quite difficult if the vehicle is in motion. Consequently, there remains a need for a simple and effective vehicle ventilation device which is easily removably installed into the window frame of the vehicle, which can be sealed from inclement weather without having to stop the vehicle and remove the device and which will prevent pet escape from the vehicle. The present invention addresses and solves this particular problem in the art.